


It's never too late

by BloodErroR



Series: Karushuu Week II [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Future, Future Fic, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Last Kiss, M/M, Office Party, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Time Skips, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Sabes cuántas veces me he tenido que contener para no buscarte y hacer esto? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me ha torturado ese beso?— Le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le besaba el cuello poco a poco, con lentitud y disfrutando del momento. Gakushuu solo alcanzó a levantar su mano y apoyarla en su pelo —Me lo imagino.— Respondió a duras penas. Cuatro años, habían hecho mella en ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never too late

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [-It's never too late-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515613) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR)



—Señor Asano.— Se escuchó la voz de uno de los empresarios detrás suya.— Debo presentarle a un importante miembro del banco.

Gakushuu miró de forma apenada a una de las mujeres adineradas con las que estaba hablando y asintió para que el otro hombre supiera que le había escuchado.

La mujer lo entendió al instante, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y desapareciendo entre la multitud y el ambiente lujoso y refinado de la fiesta de etiqueta a la que asistían.

El hotel de cinco estrellas en la que se celebraba, había sido enteramente reservado para aquella fiesta entre su empresa y uno de los grandes bancos de la ciudad, que al parecer celebraban una colaboración entre ellos. Los empleados y magnates reían y conversaban con sus buenas apariencias, la sala resplandecía, la comida era de la más cara y valorada que habían podido conseguir y cada detalle en las mesas había sido cuidadosamente elegido.

Sí, sin duda era una noche importante. En la que para él, cada conversación, cada sonrisa, cada gesto valía la pena. Porque cualquier acción que tomara, podía significar un gran paso para él, un ascenso, algo que incluso impulsara su carrera.

Esa noche necesitaba actuar mejor que nunca, utilizar su más falsa y adorable sonrisa, llevar a cabo todo lo que su padre había intentando enseñarle y demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de todo.

Por eso, sosteniendo la copa de aquel champán tan caro, Gakushuu examinó aquel traje caro que portaba y que tan bien le sentaba. Luego se dio la vuelta con cuidado, manteniendo una sonrisa amable en su rostro y portando esa postura elegante que le caracterizaba.

Si uno de sus compañeros iba a presentarle a un miembro importante en el banco, debía ser más impoluto y perfecto que nunca. Tenía que ganarse la confianza de esa persona antes que cualquiera, era esencial para llegar a ser el más fuerte.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta y toparse con aquellos ojos ámbar, que parecían haberle perseguido en sueños. Solo pudo apretar la copa entre sus dedos y seguir sonriendo con complicidad, como si no estuviera afectado por aquel fortuito encuentro.

—Este es Akabane Karma.— Señaló el humilde empleado.

Sí, ya le conocía. Le conocía de sobra.

Esos ojos de color tan singular, que le miraban con picardía, ese pelo rojo tan llamativo y esa expresión condescendiente que le dirigía. La había visto miles de veces. Y la única diferencia ahora, era que sus ojos le miraban con más intensidad, casi hambrientos, su pelo ahora estaba bien peinado, sus facciones más maduras y atractivas, y su cuerpo más alto y esbelto.

Era como una pesadilla y un sueño a la vez. Reencontrarse con él después de cuatro años, justamente en ese lugar y de aquella forma. Como si hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse.

—Akabane, este es...— Siguió diciendo el empleado.

—Asano Gakushuu.— Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y observándole de arriba a abajo con vehemencia.— Ya nos conocemos.

Gakushuu solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa falsa y beber de su copa aparentando normalidad.

Inevitablemente, su voz le había puesto nervioso. Haciendo que su corazón saltara y su calor corporal aumentara. Estuvo tentado a suspirar con pesadez, pero fingir que su presencia no le afectaba, ni le excitaba, era una mejor opción.

Aunque los dos parecían estar a punto de tirarse encima del otro en cualquier momento.

~0.0~

—¿Ya te vas?— Le preguntó Karma con voz melosa en su oído.

Gakushuu se tensó y reprimió un quejido en su garganta. Su inesperada cercanía, sumada a su voz con tono seductor y su cálida respiración en su oído, hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera su espina dorsal y que su respiración se enganchara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo, su expresión siguió siendo seria y su cuerpo se mantuvo en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que el otro llegara.

La fiesta parecía haber acabado para ellos. Más bien acabó en el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron.

Su conversación fue educada, profesional y servicial, pero ambos sabían que solo era una actuación. Una forma de fingir delante de los directivos y los empleados que se tenían respeto. Porque aunque ninguno de ellos lo notara, las chispas saltaban cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, sus corazones se encogían cada vez que sus manos se rozaban y sus mentes se perdían con cada sonrisa falsa que esbozaban.

Cuatro años sin verse, habían hecho mella en ellos. Y por muy infantil que resultara, volver a verse les había hecho recuperar esa emoción, esa diversión que pensaron que habían perdido cuando el otro se marchó.

Para Gakushuu era difícil moverse y ganar contactos notando la mirada intensa de Karma sobre él. Y a Karma se le hacía casi imposible concentrarse sabiendo que Gakushuu estaba en esa misma sala, a metros de él.

Por eso, para el pelinaranja no era tan raro que Karma le hubiera seguido hasta el ascensor del hotel. Acercándose a él de esa forma tan descarada que le caracterizaba y contribuyendo a la tensión que habían ido construyendo durante toda la noche mientras esperaban a que llegaran al ascensor.

Tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó ignorar el ambiente pesado que había entre ellos. Aunque llegados a este punto, era casi imposible.

—Sí.— Le respondió con frialdad.

Su plan era ir al bar del hotel, dónde seguramente se encontraban los directivos importantes haciendo negocios. Era la mejor forma de ganarse su confianza.

—Que pena.— Dijo Karma mientras se colocaba a su lado y apoyaba una de sus manos en sus hombros.— Esperaba hablar contigo un poco más, después de todo, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

La forma en la que le acarició el hombro sobre su ropa no le pareció desapercibida. Gakushuu tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no notara el cómo cambió su expresión al notar aquella calidez.

Finalmente el ascensor llegó, haciendo que el pelinaranja diera las gracias internamente y Karma sonriera de forma sospechosa.

Sin perder un momento, Gakushuu se precipitó dentro con la esperanza de deshacerse del toque de Karma. Aunque como suponía, el pelirrojo le siguió sin dudarlo.

Pulsó uno de los botones que le harían subir a las plantas más altas, intentando que sus dedos no temblaran por el nerviosismo. Estar a solas con Karma en un ascensor no le daba buenas vibraciones, pero no tenía otra opción.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, los dos estaban callados y cada uno apoyado en una pared distinta del lugar, quedando unos cuantos metros alejados. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Cuatro años.— Dijo Karma en voz alta.— Veo que te ha ido bien desde entonces.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza y volvió a examinarle de arriba a abajo con intensidad, con sus ojos recorriendo todo su cuerpo y poniéndole extrañamente nervioso.

Gakushuu se negó a mirarle y le respondió con seriedad.

—Veo que a tí también.— Respondió convencido.

—Sí, no ha sido muy difícil.— Dijo Karma con superioridad.

Bueno, al menos su faceta altiva y desvergonzada no había desaparecido. Eso era algo que conservaría siempre, al parecer. Aunque no es como si pudiera decir algo distinto de él.

—Has cambiado mucho.— Dijo Karma de repente con un tono pensativo.— Desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Gakushuu suspiró con pesadez, se encogió en sí mismo y se negó a contestarle.

Lo sabía. Sabía que saldría ese tema, estaba muy claro que lo haría. Después de todo, era como una asignatura pendiente entre ellos: Su innegable atracción por el otro y el primer y último beso que se dieron.

Los tres años que pasaron juntos en Kunugigaoka, fueron agridulces. Estuvieron llenos de rivalidad en los exámenes, de luchas de poder, humillaciones públicas, insultos, quejas, chantajes, competiciones absurdas etc. Todo lo que era característico de ellos. Y sin embargo, su acercamiento fue inevitable. Porque las notas y los avioncitos de papel en clase, no se hicieron esperar; Las quedadas para estudiar los exámenes difíciles, tampoco; El intercambiarse una libreta o marcharse juntos a casa, se hizo tan natural como el respirar; Y el estar hasta tarde hablando cada uno de sus problemas, Karma sobre todo aquello que vivió con Korosensei y Asano sobre las observaciones de su padre, fue sobrecogedor.

Durante esos tres años, crecieron juntos, algunas veces peleándose u otras veces lo contrario, pero lo hicieron. Y fue cuando maduraron, abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era la presencia del otro en su vida, fue cuando no pudieron negarse a sí mismos la realidad.

Por eso, el día de su graduación, un día antes de que Gakushuu se marchara al extranjero a estudiar y Karma empezara sus estudios en japón, la única forma que tuvieron de despedirse fue un beso.

Un beso algo triste, tímido, indeciso, de despedida, que significaba el final de su rivalidad y su relación en sí. No hicieron falta palabras para explicarse, los dos lo sabían, que estaban acabados y que era la hora de separarse. Habían crecido juntos, sí, pero debían continuar su vida sin el otro, porque entonces todo lo que habían aprendido juntos no tendría sentido. Gakushuu debía irse y Karma quedarse, ese era el fin de su historia.

Y con ese beso decidieron terminarla, aún si este les condenó a no poder estar con otra persona durante los años siguientes.

Sin embargo, precisamente cuatro años después, estaban allí. Juntos de nuevo, como adultos supuestamente maduros y racionales, dentro de un ascensor de un hotel de cinco estrellas y examinándose el uno al otro con atención.

Ya no eran críos, sabían muy bien lo que querían.

Karma se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Gakushuu al verle, del cómo sus dedos se tensaron y sus labios se fruncieron por un momento. Sabía cómo el otro le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que sonriera con galantería y no dejara de observarle. Nada era suficiente para él, cuatro años deseando volver a probar esos labios no podían ser compensados con un solo beso. Ese traje oscuro tan caro, que contorneaba su figura a la perfección, junto con la mirada de esos ojos violetas y el atractivo del otro, solo le causaba más emoción a lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Mientras que Gakushuu, reprochándose el observarle de esa manera, no podía evitar contemplar encandilado la forma en la que el pelirrojo había cambiado, la manera en la que su cuerpo había crecido y cómo su, ya de por sí, atrayente expresión se había mantenido.

Ninguno de los dos era tan inocente. Se conocían y sabían de qué forma acabarían si seguían así.

El ambiente del ascensor se había hecho pesado y angustioso para ambos y en la mente de Gakushuu, solo se repetía una y otra vez que no debía hacerlo. No debían llegar a aquello. Miró los botones del ascensor con impaciencia y se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de llegar a esa planta, las puertas se iban a abrir en segundos y tendría que volver a despedirse de Akabane.

—Akabane...— Murmuró Gakushuu con un suspiro pesado.— Ha estado bien volver a verte, pero...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejar ver un pasillo vacío, Karma se había precipitado hacia Gakushuu y había juntado sus labios con fuerza, arrinconándole en la pared del ascensor y pulsando otro botón para que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

Cuando se escuchó el tintineo de las puertas cerrándose y la leve música del ascensor sonó encima de ellos, sus respiraciones aceleradas eran lo único que podían escuchar.

Karma le había atacado sin piedad, colocando los brazos a sus costados y besándole con fiereza, sin explicaciones, sin palabras, mirándole con ansias y exigiendo que le correspondiera. Juntó sus labios de forma brusca, pero no se atrevía a moverse, pues parecía expectante a que Gakushuu hiciera algún movimiento. Mientras que el otro, solo estaba quieto, clavando sus ojos violetas en los suyos con pasión y cerrando los puños con fuerza, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no tocarle. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron inevitablemente y sus cálidos alientos chocaron por unos segundos, tentándolos a cerrar los ojos y continuar.

Karma estuvo a punto de separarse y volver a besarle con fuerza, pensando que Gakushuu iba a quedarse quieto hasta que comprendiera la situación. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la planta cuyo botón había pulsado y el ascensor volvió a abrirse, Gakushuu no dudó en apartarle de un empujón y salir de este con rapidez, dejando a Karma confundido y azorado.

Limpiándose los labios con su manga, Gakushuu empezó a andar por ese pasillo de las habitaciones del hotel con prisa, intentando calmar sus pensamientos y su acelerado corazón.

—" _Debería haberle apartado ¿Por qué no lo he hecho?"_ — Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Fácil.

Porque se seguían gustando, aún después de tanto tiempo.

El reencontrarse solo había causado que esos sentimientos y ese magnetismo que había entre ellos, volviera con más fuerza. Extasiándoles y haciéndoles ceder ante la presión y la excitación.

Y eso era lo que a Gakushuu más le asustaba.

Escuchaba los pasos de Akabane detrás suya, pero su intención era llegar hasta la salida de emergencia y salir por las escaleras. Claro que eso fue imposible.

Sintió como el pelirrojo agarraba uno de sus brazos por atrás, arrastrándole hacia un lado e impidiendo su huida.

Acabó arrinconado contra una de las puertas de las habitaciones, mirándola de frente y sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Karma detrás de él. Podía ver sus brazos a sus costados y notar su respiración en su nuca. Se estremeció ante esto y solo pudo intentar convencerle con palabras, agradecía que aquel pasillo estuviera vacío.

—No podemos.— Le dijo con seriedad.

Escuchó una pequeña risita en su oído e intentó reprimir un sonrojo. Ya no era un niño de quince años con las hormonas revueltas, tenía dignidad, pero el olor característico de Akabane estaba intoxicando sus fosas nasales y su cercanía le afectaba de sobremanera.

—¿Por qué no?— Preguntó Karma en su oído con tono seductor. Le estaba tentando.

—Por favor.— Acabo diciendo Gakushuu con voz suplicante, como si lo que estaban a punto de hacer estuviera realmente mal.

Karma acercó más su cuerpo al suyo, haciendo que su pecho chocara con su espalda y sintieran la calidez del otro más cerca. Gakushuu negó con la cabeza e intentó ignorar todo aquella provocación, pero era muy difícil.

—Ya no somos críos, Karma.— Dijo con insistencia.

—Lo sé.— Afirmó el otro con un susurro.— Por eso estoy aquí.

Se escuchó un crujido inesperado del pomo de la puerta y antes de darse cuenta esta se había abierto.

Gakushuu se precipitó dentro de la habitación con sorpresa e intentando mantener el equilibrio. Inmediatamente quiso acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de esta mientras se preguntaba cómo Karma la había abierto tan fácilmente.

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando la puerta fue cerrada detrás de él y se giró para mirar al pelirrojo.

Con la tarjeta de la habitación en la mano, Karma le sonrió de forma condescendiente. Haciéndole entender que le había llevado justo a dónde quería.

Tendría que haberlo visto venir. La forma en la que le había seguido, ese beso en el ascensor para poder apretar el botón de la planta sin que se diera cuenta, la forma en la que le arrastró justamente a esa puerta. Lo había planeado todo, desde el principio, probablemente desde que se enteró de que estaría en esa fiesta.

Gakushuu suspiró y le miró con entendimiento, no podía negarle aquello, no después de que hubiera llevado a cabo un plan tan elaborado solo para estar con él, sería incluso cruel. Además, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse o para negar nada, los dos lo querían. No había vuelta atrás.

—Este era tu plan desde el principio ¿Verdad?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se aflojaba la corbata poco a poco, haciéndole ver que estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello.

La respuesta de Karma fue acercarse a él, agarrar el cuello de su camisa y besarle con pasión, atrapando sus labios con los suyos para después apartarse y sonreírle. Gakushuu le correspondió por completo, sonriendo en el beso y mirándole con burla.

—Eres tan predecible.— Susurró Karma con superioridad.

El pelirrojo no esperó más para besarle de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios con insistencia y haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación subiera. Sus manos desabrocharon su corbata y algunos botones de su camisa, permitiéndole ver su blanquecina piel y dejando una calidez abrasadora tras su toque, causando que suspirara con impaciencia. Bajando sus labios hasta su cuello, le mordió levemente en aquel lugar causando que se estremeciera, mientras hablaba con la respiración agitada.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces me he tenido que contener para no buscarte y hacer esto?— Le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le besaba el cuello poco a poco, con lentitud y disfrutando del momento.— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me ha torturado ese beso?

Gakushuu solo alcanzó a levantar su mano y apoyarla en su pelo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a su piel y despeinándole con sus caricias. Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón latía a cien por hora, su respiración se hacía pesada.

—Me lo imagino.— Respondió a duras penas.

Aunque estaba claro que lo sabía, él también lo había sufrido. Era agotador, el hecho no poder estar con nadie, no poder fijarse en nadie, no poder hacer nada con nadie, porque en el fondo ese beso era lo único que le había excitado, lo único que le había conmovido. Porque sabía que por muchas otras cosas que hiciera, nada sería lo mismo, ni le produciría la misma sensación que aquel maldito beso, condenándole a estar indeciso constantemente y rechazar a cualquiera que quisiera algo con él.

Porque no era Karma y no le besaría de la misma forma, simplemente por eso.

Dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para empujarle hacia la cama, Karma se aferró a sus hombros mientras le besaba el cuello, la mejilla, su frente, su oreja, todo a su paso. Gakushuu cerró los ojos y empezó a buscar en la oscuridad el cierre de su cinturón.

—No podía estar con nadie.— Dijo Karma con impaciencia.— Todo me hacía pensar en tí.

Un beso hambriento le siguió, seguido de otro, otro y otro más. Disfrutando de la suavidad y el sabor de sus labios, entremezclando sus respiraciones, haciendo que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo del contrario con impaciencia, dejando caer algunos suspiros y gemidos por el camino. Su pulso acelerado, sus piernas moviéndose inconscientemente hacia la cama, la ropa empezando a sobrar.

Cayeron sobre el colchón con fuerza, las chaquetas desabrochadas, sus rostros levemente sonrojados y sin saber a dónde dirigir sus manos.

Otro beso más, Karma ya había desabrochado su camisa por completo, paseando sus manos por su torso y haciendo que se estremeciera. Gakushuu delineó sus labios con su lengua, enrollando sus brazos en torno a a su cuello y atrayéndole hacia él. Se hundieron más y más en la cama mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el control, mientras exploraban sus húmedas cavidades con pasión y desenfreno. Se sentían extasiados con cada toque, cada gemido, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada beso, cumpliendo esas fantasías y sueños que habían tenido durante años, aliviando esa necesidad que les habían embargado desde hace tiempo.

—" _Esto está mal."—_ Pensaba Gakushuu mientras suspiraba y desabrochaba el cinturón de Karma con rapidez.— _"Definitivamente está mal."_

Estaban en una fiesta de la empresa, supuestamente los dos estaban trabajando. Y en lugar de eso estaban a punto de tener sexo en una de las habitaciones de aquel hotel.

No importaba cómo lo miraran, estaba mal.

Gakushuu sintió un tirón en el pelo y miró a Karma con algo de reproche, pero la forma en la que sus ojos le miraban con decisión, le cohibieron e hizo que le mirara expectante.

—No pienses.— Le dijo con convicción.— No hay nada que pensar.

Le volvió a besar con fuerza mientras desabrochaba también su pantalón, dándole a entender que era mejor dejarse llevar ahora y disfrutar, que estar pensando en lo que sucedería.

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo pensando sobre ello, temiendo a las consecuencias, andando a paso lento en su relación, con miedo y cavilación.

Esa noche sería distinta.

Iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

~0.0~

Se despertó cuando Karma le pegó una patada en sueños.

Nada más sentir el golpe, Gakushuu abrió los ojos con rapidez y se sentó en la cama súbitamente, pensando que alguien le estaba atacando o que estaba en serio peligro. Cuando en realidad solo había sido un idiota que se movía demasiado cuándo dormía.

Miró al pelirrojo con enfado y bostezó con pereza, paseando la mirada por la habitación.

Sus trajes estaban tirados por el suelo, la cama hecha un completo desastre, los dos estaban desnudos, sus cuerpos llenos de chupetones, arañazos y marcas de dientes, la habitación olía a sexo, las corbatas estaban atadas al cabecero de la cama y no quería saber cómo había llegado ese preservativo a la lampara del techo, pero de eso se encargaría la limpieza.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche asaltaron su mente de forma instantánea, haciéndole recordar los gemidos de placer, el rostro de Karma sonrojado a pocos centímetros del suyo, sus cuerpos sudados y entrelazados bajo la luz de la luna, los murmullos, las caricias, todo.

Se puso tan nervioso y azorado que no soportó que fuera el único que estaba así, por lo que no tardó en darle un puñetazo a Karma en el brazo para que se despertara.

El pelirrojo solo abrió un ojo de forma perezosa al sentir el golpe. Luego le miró, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaban desnudos y en la misma cama y se dió la vuelta mientras fingía que seguía dormido.

—Sé que estás despierto.— Le dijo Gakushuu con fastidio.

Karma solo se tensó e intentó buscar la manta para taparse hasta la cabeza. El problema estaba en que no había manta, porque estaba tirada por el suelo, al igual que su ropa. Al darse cuenta de esto, Karma suspiró y también se sentó en la cama, mirándole con insistencia y luego sonriendo con orgullo.

—¿De qué te ríes?— Le preguntó Asano molesto.

—De nada.— Contestó Karma con burla.— Bonitos chupetones ¿Quién te los ha hecho?

—La mujer rica de ayer con la que estaba hablando antes de que tú llegaras.— Contestó Gakushuu con diversión.

La mala cara que puso Karma le resultó incluso gracioso, haciendo que riera por lo bajo y le mirara divertido.

—No ha tenido ninguna gracia.— Dijo Karma algo enfadado.

—Para mí sí.— Respondió Gakushuu mientras reía.— ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Karma esbozó una expresión estoica y pensativa al escuchar aquello, mirándole con intensidad y haciendo que el ambiente entre ellos cambiara a uno serio.

—Sí.— Respondió el pelirrojo sin un atisbo de duda.— Lo estoy.

Gakushuu se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta. Se esperaba una negación nerviosa, un insulto, un golpe e incluso un silencio incómodo, pero no una afirmación tan contundente como aquella.

—A-Ah...— Dijo indeciso.— Bueno, pues solo era una broma, yo...

—Me gustas Gakushuu.

Karma dijo aquello inclinándose hacia él, apoyando las manos en la cama y mirándole con los ojos brillantes. El corazón de Gakushuu pareció paralizarse por un momento, asimilando esas palabras y sintiendo como una satisfactoria calidez le embargaba.

—Sé que es redundante decirlo ahora, después de lo de anoche.— Siguió hablando Karma con nerviosismo.— Pero me gustas y quiero salir contigo.

Gakushuu le miró asombrado, sin saber qué decir realmente.

Había madurado, definitivamente lo había hecho. Porque el antiguo Karma, aquel que conoció en Kunugigaoka, nunca le habría mirado a los ojos con decisión y le habría dicho aquello. Pero el actual Karma no solo se lo había dicho, lo había demostrado.

El darse cuenta de aquello y de lo mucho que le afectaba, le dió a entender que ni siquiera tenía que pensar una respuesta.

La forma en la que le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para juntar sus labios con ternura y lentitud, fue suficiente para hacerle saber su opinión.

—Sin duda has cambiado.— Susurró Gakushuu cuando se separó.— Pensé que nunca me dirías eso a la cara.

—Dejé que te marcharas una vez.— Respondió Karma con un aire decidido.— Todo este tiempo me he arrepentido de no habértelo dicho, por eso me niego a dejarte ir de nuevo.

—Bueno, ahora estoy aquí.— Dijo Gakushuu con ánimo.— Además, parece que vamos a trabajar juntos y... Supongo que tú también me gustas.

Intentó evitar un pequeño sonrojo al decir aquello, pero la sonrisa de genuina felicidad que Karma le dirigió se lo impidió.

—Ya era hora de que lo dijeras.— Dijo el pelirrojo con burla mientras estrechaba una de sus manos con la suya.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.— Respondió él dándole un apretón con la mano.

—Bueno, nunca es demasiado tarde para decirlo.— Contestó Karma animado.

Gakushuu le miró durante unos segundos y acabó sonriendo también.

Cierto, nunca es demasiado tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Ains, bueno, septimo y penúltimo día de la Karushuu Week. Aquí son las 2 de la mañana y aunque parezca increíble, sigo sin haber terminado todo a tiempo. Lo que significa que estaré trabajando hasta el último día (?) De todas maneras el tema de esta vez era "Futuro" y bueno, aquí está, es muy obvio lo que he escrito.
> 
> Respecto al fic, he tenido en cuenta los 7 años de lapso y el que Karma y Gakushuu estuvieran juntos y solos otros tres años más, algo que me daba mucho juego para esto (?) No sé por qué, pero creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor, aún así estoy contenta con el resultado. Sí. Aunque a Gakushuu le he hecho algo pasivo esta week en general... Tendré que arreglarlo (?)
> 
> Bueno, solo espero que a alguien le haya gustado leerlo y eso ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
